In Her Head
by JMP Reality
Summary: Lotor wasn't the only prince that entered the Altean castle. Turns out Lucius didn't portray Lotor like the other generals did. However, that was the lizard man's mistake and now he was a prisoner again, but a stroke of luck happened. Luna wanted information about the past, but it backfired and now he's in her head. This takes place during all of Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Few minutes after Lotor entered the castle, the prince held someone who was locked in chains, he said as he looked at Luna "Before you lock me up, here something for you, Princess Luna." It was Lucius and he was screaming, "You vile idiotic excuse for a prince!" Then the lizard man was thrown on the floor in front of the blue princess's feet.

The green prince was about to bite the pink haired girl's toes when Abby hid Luna behind her and pulled out her bayard. "Make one move. I dare you." the pink paladin threatened. However before the ex-prince could make a move Allura and Shiro grabbed him as the princess said, "We're going to lock him up." Luna stared at her ex-fiancé who had a little smirk as he was being taken away.

Abby saw it too and whispered to her girlfriend, "Stay here." Then she followed the black and 'blue' paladin. Unfortunately after a few seconds past, the blue princess went after them.

Once the doctor princess made it to the location where Sendak was held, she heard Abby yelling, "You can't be serious Princess!" Luna took a peek inside and there was her girlfriend arguing with Allura. "It's bad enough we have Lotor here. Now you want the guy who tried to kill King X and Voltron and may I remind you he also turned into 50 foot robeast!"

"Yes I'm aware of that Abby, but for the safety of Belvin we keep him here." the princess informed. "Or I have a better option." the pink paladin suggested then she pulled out her bayard which turned to a crossbow and continued, "I'll end him right now and we'll only have to worry about just one white haired prince."

However Shiro stopped her and explained, "No, we bring peace first." Abby gave him big eyes as she repeated him, "Bring peace?! Bring peace?!" Then explained, "Shiro you weren't there. You don't know what he almost did to Luna and her planet. I think peace is the last thing he needs!" and Abby was about to point her weapon back to Lucius.

However Allura pleaded, "Abby please, that's enough." The pink paladin put her bayard away and mumbled, "Whatever Mom and Dad." She glanced at Shiro when she said Dad. Shiro just sighed with frustration and left the two girls.

Allura was about to leave too, but first she commanded to the pink teen, "See if you can find information about him." Then she left while Abby just stared at the lizard man. After she knew the black and 'blue' paladin left she said, "I know you're there. Come on in if you're just going to stand there."

The doctor princess walked slowly next to her girlfriend. After that she stared at her ex-fiancé. "I can believe it. This is so bad." Abby mumbled. "And not in a good way." Luna joked which made the pink paladin smile a little as she said, "You're cute when you want to make me smile." Then she pulled the blue princess towards her, hugged her as she apologized on top of the princess's head. "I'm so sorry this is happening. Once we have the chance, I am definitely bringing you to earth where there's no evil princes or space wars."

Then she kissed the top of her girlfriend's head as Luna explained, "Hey we're doing this together. I have responsibility for this war just as you."

"Well that's what you get for being on team Voltron." the pink teen joked which made the princess giggle this time. After that the pink haired girl thought of something. Then she approached the unconscious prince and was about to put her hand on the glass. However Abby stopped her as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see his past for information and to see maybe there is some good in him." Luna explained and was about to do it again, but Abby stopped her. "Luna I don't think that's a good idea. I know you can see people's past and been practicing, but who knows what horrible things you'll see in that head."

After that Abby pointed at the Altean's technology and said, "Let the Altean machine find the information." The princess nodded and muttered, "Okay."

"Good." Abby said sweetly then she kissed her sweetheart on the lips and said, "Now I have to go." and was about to leave. However she repeated to the doctor princess, "Now don't peek in that guy's head or Lotor's." Luna gave her another nod and the pink paladin left.

However before Luna left, she stare at Lucius one more time then turned around and left, but she felt a tingle on her spine of the lizard man staring right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

During Pidge and Matt finding their father, Coran noticed that Luna was tinkering with Lucius's weapon. Then he said, "Luna I want to show you something you might like." The blue girl just shrugged, put the weapon down and followed the advisor.

Once they made it to the room, Coran opened the door and Luna was surprised. It was her own medical center. "Is this for me?" the blue girl asked. "Well Abby said you've been tense since Lucius has been here. So here's a lab to calm you down." The princess smiled and said, "Thank you Coran." Then she hugged the advisor. After that she entered the room and started to craft some new medicine as she said to herself, "This will definitely keep me away from Lucius."

However during the Lotor and Commander Holt exchange thing wasn't going as planned, Luna had no choice. Once Abby left with Allura, Lance, and Hunk, the blue princess ran to Lucius and as she approached him and said through tears, "I don't care what Abby said we need this war to end." and she touched the lizard man's head, but when she looked, a little something backfired and she cried in pain.

After the pain was at ease she looked up and saw Lucius was right in front of her. Luna screamed and fell backwards. The ex-prince just smirked and asked, "What the matter Luna? Not happy to see me?" Luna was speechless as she looked between the unconscious Lucius and the one in front of her. "How?" the blue princess just questioned quietly.

"We have more in common then you think." the lizard man explained. Luna ran towards the unconscious body. "And don't tried to reverse it. It's too late." Lucius explained with his arms crossed and continued, "I'm stuck in your head."

The pink haired girl just stared at her ex-fiancé and commanded, "Just tell me the secrets so this war will end." The lizard man just said, "This war will never end."

"Then go!" Luna commanded as she closed her eyes. "You need me." the ex-prince said. "Why?" Luna questioned. "Because there is someone in this castle you can't trust." the lizard man explained. "What do you mean?" However before Lucius could answer the blue girl heard Abby saying, "Luna?! Babe?! Are you okay? Where are you?"

The pink haired princess ran to her new lab, pretended to work and said, "In here Abby." The pink paladin ran in the room and hugged and kissed her girlfriend. Then asked, "Are you okay?" Luna put on a fake smile on her face and said, "I'm okay."

Abby sighed of relief then she grabbed the princess's hand and explained, "Now come on Lotor wants to talk to all of us." and the girls went to the control panel as Lucius just whispered in his ex-fiancé's ear, "Someone you can't trust." Luna's eyes went big with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

When team Voltron were in the Galra's base, Abby was about to go on the robotic adventure with the old Garrison team when she noticed Luna staring at the distance so she walked up to her, held the princess, and asked, "Babe, are you okay?"

Luna looked at the pink paladin and answered, "Yes of course I'm alright. I'm just taking in the view." The couple glanced at space as the pink punk asked, "Weird seeing purple again?" Luna just smiled at the teen's question. Then Abby asked, "Want me to put a force field around you so you can see magenta instead?"

The blue girl gently pushed the pink paladin away jokenly then she questioned, "What are Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and you going to do?" Abby smiled and explained, "Pidge and Hunk are going to reprogram a robot and the four of us are going to cause trouble like we did back at Garrison."

Then she looked at her girlfriend and said, "But if you're feeling uneasy." Luna just looked confused because of the expression so Abby said, "Feeling tense, I'll stay with you." The princess shook her head and said, "No, go have fun like the rebel you are." Abby grinned at her girlfriend and held her hands for a few ticks. Then the pink paladin yelled, "Hey guys wait up!" and she ran towards where the Garrison trio went.

After Abby left, the pink haired girl stared back at the window and there she saw Lucius in front of her. "We can trust him just fine." Luna said to her ex-fiancé. "Who?" the lizard man asked with an evil grin. Luna frowned and explained, "Lotor." The ex-prince just swirled around the princess and just asked, "Are you sure and how do you know it's him you can trust?"

"Just leave." Luna commanded as she closed her eyes and concentrate on getting rid of him, but she opened her eyes and he was still there. "You can never get rid of me. Not on Belvin and not in that crazy little head of yours." Then he poked her head. Luna wanted to scream, but Abby, the robot, and the Garrison trio flew passed her as the pink paladin said excitedly, "Hey Babe. Bye Babe."

Luna put on a fake smile on her face as she waved at them. Lucius whispered in the princess's ear, "If you want to stay with her, I would keep that fake smile on." After that Lucius disappeared as the princess just closed her eyes and had a very bad feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna watched as Voltron entered the entrance to Oriande when she and Coran noticed Lotor's cheeks were glowing. The blue princess covered her mouth with surprise expression while Coran asked the prince, "What's on your cheeks?"

Then after Allura and Lotor left, Luna helped to fix the ship when she noticed Lucius was staring at Lance and Shiro. "Stay away from them." Luna mumbled. However Abby heard and asked, "Luna, are you okay?"

The blue princess shook her head and answered, "I think the lack of air is getting to me." Abby frowned then helped her girlfriend up and told everyone, "I'm going to bring Luna somewhere that has more air."

"Good luck with that." Pidge said and the two girls went out of the room. "Abby, Luna, are you okay?" Lance asked. "Luna is feeling the effect of the lack of air. I'm going to find a place where she can rest."

Then Shiro suggested, "Try the prison cell." Abby gave him a look and said, "Shiro ex-name on ex-lizard man." as the pink haired girl looked frightened. "That's all I can think of that has air." the black paladin explained.

The pink paladin sighed and said, "Okay." Then the two girls walked to the prison cell while Luna looked at Lance with 'help me' eyes which made the blue paladin look at the black paladin with concern.

Once the girls got to Lucius, Abby suggested, "Just close your eyes and it will feel like he's not there." Then the pink paladin sat the princess down and sat down herself and put Luna's head on her lap and said with a comfort voice, "Don't worry the nerd squad or Allura will fix this and we'll be able to breath again."

However Luna started to shake. "Luna?" the pink paladin asked worried. But the princess wasn't listening because she was having a vision of her mother who was holding her bayard to a sick woman in a bed. "Luna?! Luna?! Luna?!" Abby kept on shouting while the princess was seizuring. Then Lucius whispered, "Someone you can't trust." and Luna started to scream as well as shake and Abby held her girlfriend bridal style and ran to get her helmet and put it on Luna.

Then the blue girl stopped shaking. Abby sighed of relief and headed back to the others. Once she made it back everyone looked out of breath and sat right next to Lance and put Luna's head on her shoulder. "What happened?" the blue paladin asked with short breaths.

Abby held back her tears, rubbed the princess's back and explained, "She losing oxygen." Then prayed, "Allura, Lotor, hurry up. I can't lose her again."

Then the air came back and everyone sighed of relief. Then Abby looked down at Luna and her eyes were open. Also the princess said quietly, "Hi." The pink paladin smiled back and asked, "You're okay." After that the pink paladin took the helmet off, hugged the princess, and kissed her on the forehead. Luna saw Lucius in the corner of her eye who mouthed, "Someone you can't trust." But the princess just ignored him and said to her girlfriend, "I'm okay." and hugged Abby again, but then the blue girl whispered under breath so the paladin couldn't hear her, "For now."


End file.
